microwavethisfandomcom-20200213-history
6x007 - Newton's cradle
Plot Since this is the Jory Caron Laboratory, the guys decide to show their viewers some classic Newtonian physics with a Newton's cradle. But the 1st and 3rd Laws of Motion are hindered when placed inside Jackie. The Newton's cradle fell apart, and two of the metal balls completely fell off of the structure. In one of the quickest reactions ever, the Newton's cradle sparked within seconds. The bars, which were plastic coated in metal, melted together; the balls were real metal, though. This was just a bad idea all around. Newton's cradles are cool toys, and they spread the joy of physics. There's no need to destroy them or the Laws of Motion. Trivia *In the donation video, Jory didn't know the proper term for a Newton's cradle. He called it the "clicky-clack thing." Jon didn't know the term "Newton's cradle" back in '08 when somebody suggested it (in the comments) for microwaving, but he knew the term by the time the item was donated. *Dan Brown from "Dan Brown's Universe" does the collab intro in this episode. This is a parody of the electronic store Incredible Universe. *This is the only episode where Jon, Jory, and/or Riley do not appear in either the intro or the bloopers/outtakes. Jon chose to use the bloopers/outtakes section to put in extra footage from Dan Brown's collab. *Interestingly, there weren't any jokes made in the episode about Newton's Laws of Motion. The only mention to Newtonian physics in the episode was in Jon's poll question, where he asked people's experiences of Newton's First Law. *Jory introduces Jackie as the "longest-lasting microwave of season 6 so far." We can now just chop off the "so far"- she WAS the longest-lasting microwave of season 6 with 19 experiments before she died. *We see another example of Jackie's smart side. She's' a girl that loves science. Or maybe she just loved the balls. We'll never know. *The Braniac episode featuring a Newton's cradle showed it blowing the door completely off the microwave. Jackie was obviously made of tougher stuff because she didn't even have her door blown open or stop until the guys cut the time. *Jory open and close the door before the experiment begins. Quotes *Jory: Jackie, the faithful one! Or something... The righteous? *Jory: (to Riley) Don't play with my balls! *Riley: Oh, the balls dropped! *Jon: Wow! They're rolling around now, but, for a few seconds, it was magic! *Jon: Aw, it looks like a sad swing set now! *Jory: If you can count like I can, then you know that we're missing two balls... It's just like Jackie to steal two balls! *Jory: Is it a good idea to microwave a Newton's cradle? I'm going to go ahead and say "no", because those things are awesome to have on your desk, and everybody's, like, "Ooh! Let me play with that!" But when it's like this, nobody says, "Oh, hey, let me play with that!" Jon: No, I mean, it's a sticky mess, and who wants to have their balls drop, anyway? Jory: In a sticky mess- no one! Jon: Nobody likes sticky ball-drop messes! Video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iWZhNsuqGvM&playnext_from=SL